Geo Guy
|Gender = Male |creation = Geo G. |Appearance = Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep |Age = 13''Geo's World: Geo Guy's Information, page 16 |Episode count = All except "The Cure of Santed Sailor" 5 films 12 shows |Relationships = Green Bob, Little Guy and Dr. Beanson (Friends) Coraline (Girlfriend) and Monica |enemies = Santed Sailor, Beanson, Pube Beanson, Bob Beanson |Family = Gum (pet) Liz Conner (mother) Tom Conner (father) Geo Girl (sister) Wally and Lumpy (brothers) |Voice = Geo G. (media) Sachi Matsumoto (Japanese, Glass Ball Productions (2000 movie logo)) }} '''George "Geo Guy" GoGo Conner', better known as Geo Guy, originally planned to be Neo Guy, also known as Da Great, is the main protagonist in Geo's World. he is leader of the trio (Geo Guy, Green Bob and Dr. Beanson) and he is 13 years old. He was born on November 29, 1986Geo Guy was born in 1986. he was 13-year old.. He is Green Bob's best friend and Dr. Beanson's cousin. Like Dr. Beanson, Geo Guy likes to think of good schemes. He also lives in Greeny City. He likes cheese. He also likes Chip from Punic Circle. His voice is Geo G., and his voice in Japanese was Sachi Matsumoto. Personality Geo Guy is 13-year old teenager who lives at 123 Geo's World (Geoville). In 1999, Geo G. stated: He is mad but he can be friendly at times. Geo Guy's Autobiography Appearance He has white skin, and white shirt. Character Character Development American version 's office.]] The first conceptions of Geo Guy date back to 1964, while waiting in the lobby of producer Terry Ward's office. Geo had been working on a character design of Geo Guy. The character, dubbed "Neo Guy" was to be announced in May 1967. "Neo Guy" was originally planned to be a stickman, but Geo said The character doesn't want to be a stick figure. By the end of 1969, Geo and Ward reached a deal where by "Neo Guy" was removed becoming "Geo Guy", because "Geo" is Geo's favorite word. Geo Guy was originally going to be aged 11-year old, but Geo G. moved up to next age.Info for Geo Guy's Age In 1971, After the release of Geo Comic, Geo G. stated: Japanese version In 1977, Geo G. first met Presutable Woard in Japan. He said to him he wanted to make a Japanese version of Geo Guy (ジオガイ). More coming soon! Voices More coming soon! Memorable Quotes Memorable Catchphrases Appearances Geo Guy appears in nearly every episode, video games, and movie. The only episode he does not appear nor mentioned is "The Cure of Santed Sailor". No additional appearances need to be mentioned, nor do lack of appearances in media that are part of the current series. Gallery Flipnote Hatena Geoshea has an Hatena ID called "GeosheaForever2000" *Hatena Account Trivia *Geo Guy makes a cameo appearance in Green Bob episode "Back at the Movies" in which one where he struggles to find a parking space, and another where Green Bob is running like Sonic and Green Bob bumps into a metallic bin near him. *Geo Guy was originally supposed to have fingerless gloves, but they were removed. *Geo Guy's design is different in Japan, as he was made to look cute. *Geo Guy has his own cereal called: "Geo Guy Candies". *Geo Guy originally had black eyes, but they were changed to blue References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Geo's 1st Movie Characters Category:Geo's 2nd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 3rd Movie Characters Category:Geo's 4th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 5th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 6th Movie Characters Category:Geo's 7th Movie Characters Category:Geo Guy's Family Category:Heroes Category:Geo Adventure characters Category:"Balls" Wiki Category:List Of The City Cartoons (TV Series) Episodes Category:The City Cartoons (Season 1: Episodes 1-2) Intro